Hunger Games Book One: Samurai no Hi
by Magic Trixx
Summary: The grandson of President Snow has returned to Panem for only one thing. A revolution against the grandfather that banished him to southern Asia.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I only own Tim Lansing and Dahlia Snow.

**Title: Hunger Games Book One: Samurai no Hi**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: The grandson of President Snow has returned to Panem for only one thing. A revolution against the grandfather that banished him to southern Asia.**

**Author's Note: A different take on the Hunger Games trilogy. It'll be split over three stories and all three won't be very long. Like not novel size long, maybe nine chapters as the Hunger Games books all have twenty-seven chapters. The name Samurai no Hi is Japanese for Samurai of Fire.**

**Chapter 1**

I was given a letter from Seneca Crane of Panem... A letter telling me it's time to return home to stop my grandfather's tyranny against the twelve districts. My name is Tim Lansing, I'm the unknown and lost grandson of President Coriolanus Snow. The current dictator of Panem, a oppressed nation. My great grandfather died and left the entire nation to Coriolanus.

The bastard continued to punish the districts with these gladiatorial games involving teenagers, the Hunger Games. Where children between the ages of twelve to eighteen are sent into an arena with only one rule. Only one child can leave the arena, the rest must die.

I say goodbye to the samurai clan that has took me in and trained me in the ways of sword fighting and gun fighting This new age of Samurai no longer fights with one melee or ranged weapon. Instead they've combined a firearm with a beam blade that can be re-sized at will, called Gunblades. These weapons allow a samurai of the Oriental Jade Empire's Japan Region, to fire at their enemy or even run in for melee combat. What is also great about the gunblades is the adjustable beam blade on the bottom of the barrel. It can be set to any of the three swords that a ancient samurai would use.

I was accepted and trained by the Imperial Special Forces of the Japan Region, the Suzaku Clan, otherwise known as the Clan of the Fire bird We clan members actually learn "magic", it's not true magic as we can generate fire through pyrokinesis using nanomachines inside our bodies. The Seiryu Clan is the Air Force Clan and they train in telekinesis. The Genbu Clan, or the Navy and Marines, use cryokinesis or the ability to generate ice. However the Byakko Clan is given nanomachines to make themselves stronger than the average human. For some odd reason, I was given nanomachines to help harness the powers of fire, though I have never had the need for them before. As far back as I could remember, I was able to generate fire. Which led me to being banished, and labeled as a failure and as a reject, by my grandfather. I have no idea why he called me those things and then banished me to the Pacific Ocean, where I ultimately found the islands of Japan.

Anyway I walked down to the nearby airport, where planes and hovercraft from all over the world gather to drop off or pick up passengers and take them to another country of this world. However nobody goes to Panem anymore. It had something to do with when my great great grandfather founded Panem. He forced the Districts to give all of their harvested resources to the Capitol, and in order to show off Panem's military might. Panem bombed every capitol city of every nation in the world. The end result was that nobody was going to mess with Panem ever again, but in reality they were planning to liberate Panem. They had to wait for almost a hundred years to begin their invasion. The Earth Federation has been planning up until now. And first off the bat, the Oriental Jade Empire was given the task of invading first. But they needed someone on the inside of the Capitol, someone who can create a distraction by forming a second rebellion among the Districts. The Federation has called District 13 of Panem to help out with this distraction. I am going back to my former homeland for that very reason. It's time to stop the madness that Grandpa Snow has continued for almost fifty years. It's time to bring liberty, peace, truth and justice to Panem. Something they never experienced ever.

I walk into the airport and spot my escort back to Panem, Plutarch Heavensbee, vice head gamemaker of the Hunger Games. I recognize that purple robe anywhere, does he wear the same robe everyday?

"How have you been doing old friend?" he asked me. We shake hands and hug, it really has been two years since we last saw each other.

"How did you guys find me?" I ask.

"Well it just so happens that Seneca and I have been told that you were here by President Coin in District 13."

"Imagine that..." I reply with a smile. I have his assistant, Fulvia, take my bags. Which don't consist of much, just a bag with my training gi and clothes that I wear around the city of Neo Tokyo. Plutarch escorts me onto a private hovercraft bound for the Capitol. Luckily the staff on board are all rebels of District 13. We climb aboard and as the hovercraft takes to the sky, we look out and see the invasion army getting ready for departure. The black sea turtle shaped ships of the Genbu Clan are being loaded with the Byakko Clan's white tiger quadrupedal legged tanks and wheeled vehicles. The black tortoise ships are used to transport Navy and Marine personnel to battle. The Seiryu Clan's dragon shaped jet fighters and bombers are being loaded with their ammunition. Finally all Byakko Clan, and Suzaku Clan personnel are being loaded onto vermillion firebird shaped hovercraft. The invasion will begin in a few days, maybe even a few weeks.

"Are you ready for the task ahead?" Plutarch asks me. I can only sigh and reply...

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just hope I have mastered my mysterious powers."

"In order to keep your identity hidden, so your grandfather will never learn that you've snuck back into Panem. I'm giving you a job as a Gamemaker, as well as a set of robes to help you blend in with the rest of us."

"Yay..." I say. "I get to decide how innocent children should die. Just what I need on my mind right now."

"Oh on the contrary, you only have to help decide the training scores." Plutarch said with a chuckle. "In fact during the games, we're sneaking you into the arena on the night of the interviews."

Me? Inside the arena for one night before the tributes are sent inside? If this is the distraction needed to begin the invasion, then I have to do something to upset the tides of the Games. Or else the distraction would be in vain. Plus... How do I know that all of the Gamemakers are members of the Rebellion? They could be double agents, just waiting to expose everything to Grandpa Snow at a moment's notice. If they tell him about our plans. The invasion won't succeed and the entire world will be punished, along with the Districts.

I guess I better put my path to destiny into the hands of the Gods... They won't lead me astray... Will they?

XXX

It's kind of boring the last day, and I know it's only a two day trip. Fulvia and Plutarch talked with other Capitol staff members about the latest news and gossip that is taking place in Panem right now. Even this new bit about Head Peacekeeper Romulus Thread receiving the Presidential Medal of Valor for killing a group of "rebels". The conversation of that went on to explain that Thread broke into a old warehouse in District 11, and then gunned everyone down without even getting a confession. So nobody knows if they were really rebels planning to begin the distraction needed, or just a bunch of people meeting after a long day in the fields. I've always hated Thread, in fact he was the one that caught me when I incidentally set the tribute training center gym on fire. He whipped me and forced me to confess. Which didn't take long, as I DID set the gym on fire. He was going to execute me when grandpa told him to spar me, but grandpa just sentenced me to eternal exile from Panem. I was taken to District 3, put on a boat and arrived in Japan a couple of weeks later. It seems the boat was destined to arrive in Japan. Maybe by fate or by the computer navigation systems on board. But I had no hand in it.

After the conversation about Thread being a monster like grandpa, it got boring once more. It only took another day and two hours to finally arrive in the Capitol. Plutarch gave me the only robe he had with him and to wear the hood up, so I can't be identified. He also gave me false identities to ensure my cover is complete. Besides they could recognize me through my purple, genetically altered hair and eyes. A birthday present when I was seven years old from you guessed it... Grandpa Snow...

XXX

We finally arrive at a hover pad in the Capitol. We disembark and we are told to go through security, to show that we didn't leave the country. Well, we did, but Plutarch was able to make it look like we didn't. Once we got through security and retrieved our baggage, Plutarch took us to the Gamemakers' mansion.

You see the Gamemakers live together in the same mansion, near the training center. There Gamemakers plan for future Hunger Games and what traps they will set for the tributes. There I learn they were all part of the rebellion. They are human beings like very few in the Capitol are... At dinner I told them everything about the invasion. They seemed satisfied and joyful that after years of the Hunger Games. They will finally see a new era of peace, truth and justice come to Panem. For years Panem has been living in a era of lies, corruption, oppression and murder. What grandpa has been preaching all this time. Wasn't truth and justice, but the previously mentioned things. He's the champion of evil, but at least he's honest about it.

After dinner, it's time for the recap of the Reaping Which is mandatory all across Panem. I know that even District 13 would have to watch them. Despite being free from the Capitol's control. I notice nothing really interesting with this year's tributes. Including the twelve year old girl tribute from District 11 or the D10 boy tribute with the bad leg. It's always the same every year, the Capitol shows that they can really punish the Districts by sending in disabled and even twelve year old children. As a testament to how god like they are... They're not deities, they're not angels. No the people of the Capitol are demons, monsters, devils. They only do this to show that the Districts are at their mercy, that even God Himself is at their mercy. But I notice that the girl tribute from District 12 volunteer for her twelve year old sister. Katniss Everdeen was her name... I like her, she has spunk that Haymitch Abernathy mentioned, but I know she has more. She has the will to survive, and I can see she's been having to lean on that will and the skills to go with it. I can tell she had to hunt in the woods outside District 12, she's got guts hunting on land that belongs to no one, despite what the Capitol claims. When she enters the arena, I'm sure I will help her realize her full potential... She may be good at survival, but with my help she can become a warrior. A warrior needed as a symbol of the rebellion. A symbol of hope... Ms Everdeen will become the symbol that the Districts needs to stop the tyranny, the oppression and the cruelty of my grandfather. Nothing will stop us... This I know...

**Author's Comment: This in no way means that the Memorial Games series. I'm just taking a break from them. What this does mean hoever that I have something to fall back on when I finish the MG series. Because if I make a fourth story in the MG series, it may not work out, as everybody is bored with SYOT stories already. Believe me I know! I only had a couple of submissions, so starting with a whole new cast of submitted characters will not work out in the end. But enjoy this anyway. Because I'm going to continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I only own Tim Lansing and Dahlia Snow.

**Author's Note: Yeah it does sound totally unrealistic with the themes of the Hunger Games trilogy. But also remember that not every nation that was reformed after whatever happened to the Earth to form Panem, means that all advanced technology was destroyed. In fact in other nations, excluding Panem, could've made advanced technology and didn't have to share it with Panem. Because Panem attacked other nations to show that Panem shall not be messed with.**

**Plus I'm writing this story as if it is a Japanese anime series on Japanese television, like if Suzanne Collins gave Japanese animators the permission to make their own version of the Hunger Games. And if the movie does well overseas, then maybe that might happen. But Japan has Battle Royal and the Japanese may compare it to that movie. Then again they may not. So if anybody thinks things are unrealistic, remember it is a era where scientists can create actual werewolves. So anything is possible, even beam weaponry.**

**As for Tim Lansing, I'm sticking to the same past that I wrote for him in the Memorial Games series. But I made some changes like him being sent to southern Asia. You can tell already that Katniss Everdeen's storyline with Gale and Peeta is taking a back seat, but it will still take place in this story.**

**Enough ranting for now... On with the second chapter...**

**Chapter 2**

It is the day of the opening ceremonies, and the Gamemakers are called to watch it from their private skybox in City Circle, the central area of the Capitol. It's exactly dead center in the largest and only city in Panem. We arrived in our robes, which we wear in everything work related, which includes public appearences. I sit in the very back and highest point of our hovering skybox, as the tributes' mentors sit in the front. We all stand as the nation's anthem plays. I loathe this anthem, and I loathe the entire nation of Panem even more.

We all sit back down as we see the chariots leave the stables. It's kind of boring with every district this year, as it usually is. So bland that it makes me want to vomit. As usual the tributes are dressed up as their respective District's occupation. Even that poor girl from D11 is dressed up as a corn stalk. However I notice something different from D12. I heard they got new stylists this year and both are rebels with District 13.

But whgen they come out the synthetic fire... Wow... Just wow... THAT is different and very cool looking. I'm sure they'd get a lot of sponsors. Even I may sponsor them... Yes Gamemakers are allowed to sponsor tributes in the Hunger Games. I am definitely sponsoring Ms. Everdeen, and maybe her partner Peeta Mellark. But my train of thought is interupted by my grandfather, as he stands on his mansion balcony with my cousin, Dahlia Snow. Dahlia and her family were never removed by my grandfather. Unlike my family, the Lansings... We're no longer invited to any family reunion or even holiday parties. Which happened after I was exiled. It's to keep the black sheep away from his loyal family of oppression. Even the rumors of Dahlia taking over grandpa's position have been repeated all over the Capitol and looks to be true from her presence on the balcony. I turn away when she looks in my direction. I hope she didn't reconize me. As it would put an end to our plans for rebellion.

"Tributes of the Hunger Games! Ladies and gentlemen of the Capitol!" Snow said. "Please let's quite down as I must make my speech!"

When everybody quited down and the tributes stood on their chariots. Grandpa began his yearly speech to announce the start of the Hunger Games.

"Welcome to another great year of the Hunger Games!" he said. "You all know why these Games are held every year. They're held to remind the Districts of our power! So the Districts remember how powerless they are against us deity like beings! We hold advanced technology in our hands, we hold life and death, and we decide who must die and who shall live! We are GODS and GODDESSES over humanity! Remember what happened to District 13! Remember that it's now gone because of their insurrection! Tributes, as you train and go into the arena, remember that your ancestors have put this on yourselves! Remember that the Capitol will stand forever and nothing in Heaven, Hell or Earth can destroy us! Thank you for attending or watching on TV. You've been a great group of supporters. Now let the 74th Hunger Games begin!"

With that Dahlia and grandpa goes back inside his mansion. The chariots are then taken to the training center. Where the tributes will train in ancient warfare and survival. So they would be ready to fight and survive to become that one tribute to leave, and become a victor of the Hunger Games.

XXX

For the next three days each tribute trains at various stations. All Gamemakers are mandated to watch the training process. So we can get an idea of what the tributes will do for their private training sessions with the Gamemakers. I keep my eyes on Peeta and Katniss the entire time. However my train of thought was interrupted by a Gamemaker I never seen before sit next to me.

"I thought you were banished forever from Panem cousin." It was Dahlia. She was wearing a robe to sneak into the skybox above the gym. "Come with me... I need to talk to you."

I get up and follow Dahlia out into the hall. She makes sure the door is closed and nobody is present. Then she removes her head and mine as well.

"I've missed you Tim." she said. "It's been two years since you were banished and your family was disowned. Nobody is allowed to talk about any of you, nor do they even mention the Lansings. We're not stupid, even though we hate grandpa for his actions toward the Districts."

"I know..." I say. "I've been living in South Asia for the past two years, and I can see that the damage I incidentally caused was repaired. I think grandpa went a little overboard with my punishment."

"He did... You were his grandson, sure you are a rebel but he didn't need to do that to you."

"What can be done now Dahlia? I was exiled to the Oriental Jade Empire, where I trained in Japan's samurai military force and was welcomed warmly into their Suzaku Clan. I'm back Dahlia... I've returned to remove grandpa from his throne of power. Even as we speak the rest of the world is gathering outside of Panem's waters. We're ready to strike, but we need a distraction to throw the Peacekeepers off guard. Make them think the Districts are rebelling in order to sneak in and begin the actual invasion. Panem will finally become a member of the Earth Federation, and together the Federation will restore this planet to it's former glory."

"I know... I was also to give you a message from Dr. Alexander Monroe. He knows you've returned because I told him over an encrypted e-mail. He wants to give you a check up, before you go into the arena. The day before the interviews are best to visit him.

"Alright, I promise to visit him." I say. Dr. Monroe was my doctor two years ago, before I set that fire. He never explained what was wrong with me and why I suddenly had the ability to generate or control fire. Because he never got the chance too. On the night I was woken up out of a stasis chamber in an underground labratory, I set fire to the training center.

As we put our hoods back on to hide ourselves, I notice an Avox watching us and listening in. I wouldn't worry because an Avox is a rebel in heart. They had their tongues removed while they were still awake. During the process they scream out in pain for a short time, or to "scream for their Capitol" that the doctors doing the proceedure would put it. Those bastards took great pleasure in the shortly lived screams of pain and suffering. But what worried me was who the Avox was... It was a former family friend of the Lansings, Lavinia... Then images appear in my head and my head aches.

Images of before I was woken up out of stasis flood my head. Images that can't be part of my real memories. Then again I lost all memories prior to my awakening and exile. These images show me being lifted up into a hovercraft by a harpoon and watching as Lavinia screamed for me. She walks over to me and writes a message on a notepad. She hands me the message and I read it. It says:

DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME!

I look up at her and shake my head yes... I remember her, but I can't remember he being turned into an Avox. She writes a message down and hands it to me, but then we hear a voice coming from down the hall, and she quickly makes a run to the source of the angry cries for her. I look down the hall and see Thread. He grabs her by the neck and slaps her across the face. Then he reprimands her for leaving her assigned area. She tried to tell him through a written message, but he breaks the pen and throw the notepad away. Then he throws her to the floor and rips the back of her shirt. With his whip out, he punished her for her insolence. I had to stop him, but doing so would reveal my identity. But I had to do something. Dahlia is shaking her head to keep me from helping her, but I can't let Thread continue. I need to teach you a lesson. I perform a kata for one of my few fire based techniques. All of our powers are intiated by a certain kata. The movements of our body allows the nanomachines to know which technique we want to use.

"Fire of the Kitsune... Heed my call..." I say. "Foxfire!"

Nine small low powered fireballs are launched out of my hands. The travel at great speed and only singe Thread, but incinerates his whip, his weapon of choice.

"YOU!" Thread made his way toward me. I merely grinned and walked toward him. "Gamemakers are not allowed to prevent a Avox punishment from being dealt out! What are you doing..."

He went silent when he sees my face. I hold my confidant grin as I form a fireball in my hand. "Long time no see Thread."

"You're not supposed to be here! You're grandfather is going to hear about this!" Thread ran off to the Presidential mansion nearby. I walk over and help Lavinia up, who is shedding tears but can't really cry. She has no tongue I tell her to get back into her assigned area and not tell anyone what happened here. Which she nods as a promise. I turn to Dahlia...

"The same goes for you Dahlia. You have to get out of here and promise nobody else knows I've returned to Panem."

"I promise Tim..." Dahlia helped escort Lavinia to the 12th floor of the training center, where she's to serve the tributes of D12. I hurry back in and close the door, to see that Seneca and Plutarch were wondering why I was out of breath.

"Where did you go?" Seneca asks before taking another sip of punch, we're not allowed alcohol while working.

"We may be in trouble. Thread caught me, after I stopped him from punishing Lavinia." I reply.

"You what?" Pluatarch took a fews steps and grabbed me by the shoulders, the look of anger on his face actually terrifies me to no end. "Why did you expose yourself to Thread of all people? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking alright? I didn't want Thread whip her to death! We all know that Thread takes whippings past the point of tolerance! We all know he goes overboard with his punishments. He's a angry monster who has no respect for his fellow human beings. If i Didn't stop him, then Lavinia would be dead by now."

"She'll be dead anyway." Seneca says. "Us as well... You better pray to whatever deities you worship that Snow doesn't act on it.

XXX

**President Coriolanus Snow's POV**

I stare back at Thread, who just informed me that my former grandson has broken his banishment and returned. I will not tolerate this... But what can I do right now? I don't even know why he's returned. Though I will launch an investigation, and I will let Tim go for now...

"You're to head up the investigation into any rumors of rebellion throughout Panem. We must learn what my grandson is planning."

"Yes Mr. President..." with that Thread salutes and leaves my office. Tim... Just what are you planning? You aren't trying to remove me from power are you? No matter what you do, you will fail and you will die. Nothing can stop the Capitol. Not even God...

XXX

It is the day of the private sessions, and all three days were filled with dread. Fear that we were going to be executed publicly, but that did not happen. Instead we began to calm down a bit and prepare to give the training scores to the tribues. I watch on with little interest, as all of the Careers put on their usual performance of psychotic serial killers with their weapons training. The girl from D11, Rue, showed off her slingshot skills with deadly accuracy. She was impressive, and her partner befor her was just a msucle bound black kid with little to no creativity. But then Katniss came in after Peeta's turn. And I sat up to watch what she can do. She has a destiny ahead of her, and I'm going to help her realize her full potential.

She just shot arrows at targets, boring... However we've been through twenty-three tributes already and we were on the verge of falling asleep, until our dinner came in, a roast pig with an apple in it's mouth, and then I saw it...

At first she looks at us with drustration that we weren't watching her but instead the food. Then she got our attention. She loaded an arrow into the bow, drew the string back, and aimed for us. She let that arrow go, and I swore it was aimed for the other Gamemakers. However she wasn't aiming at my fellow Gamemakers. No she was aiming at thye apple, which the arrow pierced and sent flying into the wall. It startled Plutarch, as the arrow went into the wall and he fell backwards into the punch bowl. I chuckled to myself at the scene , but saw Katniss leave without being dismissed. We all wrote down our scores on datapads. I didn't know what I should give Katniss. I should give her a twelve, the highest score a tribute can ever earn, but she did try to shoot Plutarch. Even if she wasn't aiming at Plutarch, but the apple. So I deducted one point from her oeverall score and hit the send button on the pad, then the test results were shown on our pads for approval, and I learn that I wasn't the only one who thought of deducting a point from Katniss' score. Everybody agreed and we confirmed the scores for the newscast tonight. Then we helped Plutarch out of the room and back to our mansion.

Plutarch changed out of his clothes that were soaking wet in the buttocks area. Then he sat with me as I meditated in my room on my bed. My gunblade on my lap.

"So... you going to get ready for the mission?" he asks.

I open my eyes and glare at him. "Yes I will, but tonight is my night to meditate on the current situation."

"I take it that is what you did back in Japan?"

"Yes..." I say and I close my eyes again. "You know Thread is probably investigating us as we speak. What do you plan on doing to get me into the arena? Thread will be watching us like a hawk if we try to sneak out during the interviews. We all have to be present that night, or else Snow is going to get suspicious."

"That does present a problem, but I have a solution..." he says as he sits next to me. "Dahlia has volunteered to take your place for the interviews. But you'll have to get to the hovercraft yourself. We can't go with you. As we must be present as well."

"That will work out just fine Plutarch. I know Thread will get even more suspicious if he sees someone shorter than me to take my place."

"I have a solution for that as well." Plutarch smiled. This had better be good.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I only own Tim Lansing and Dahlia Snow.

**Author's Note: Somebody wants me to explain how other countries all over the world could've survived whatever destroyed the world and was the reason that Panem was made in the first place. I'm going to explain it in more detail in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Before I had to leave on the hovercraft tonight for the Games, I first has to see Dr. Monroe, a genetics doctor for the Hunger Games. He helps create the Muttations for the Games every year, and usually gets the order in a year advance. However this year he won't be creating any Mutts till the tributes leave tomorrow morning for the Games. You see each tribute is given a tracker in their arm, to ensure that they will be shown on TV. However not only will they be given their trackers, but also will have blood secretly drawn for the Mutts. I can only imagine what surprises await the tributes and I in the arena. It's going to be a nightmare.

I walk inside and ask for Dr. Monroe, though it's a bit early for a Gamemaker to see any Mutts, as with the current order. I was given directions to his office. I had to wear a new purple robe to continue with my disguise for the time being. I finally get to wear my gi or armor tomorrow. Which is good news as these robes are very inchy. I walk to his office and knock on the door. Inside I find a man in his mid fifties, he is startled when he sees me with the hood on, but I lower it to show my face.

"Tim Lansing!" he says excitedly. He walks over and shakes my hand then gestures to a chair in front of his desk. Which I sit down in immediately.

"Why the sudden urgency to see me Doc?" I ask. "It must be very important."

"It is..." Monroe then hands me a syringe hooked up to a wrist worn computer. "That is the lost memories that you need to remember the full details of how you can to be in stasis. There is even a message from me that you will view upon the injection of the manamachines that hold your l;ost memories. I put those memories into nanomachines for you, because since you returned and all... I wanted to explain what happened to you and a full apology for all that I did to you."

An apology? For what he did to me? Maybe I can view the message and learn more about my powers.

"Plus I've heard you've been given nanomachines that enhanced your powers in the Empire two years ago. Well I haven't seen how powerful you are now currently, but watch yourself. Your powers are stronger and more dangerous than ever. Use them wisely and don't miss use them. I also mention these powers of yours in the video message. I would explain more but I have to give you a check up and send you on your way. I've got a busy schedule to keep now that I'm given the order for the Mutts."

"Tell me one thing Doc." I stand up to leave for the evalution room. "Why is the Gamemakers wanting Mutts to kill the tributes, if they're with the rebellion?"

"Because it would blow our operation wide open." he says. "I'm a part of the rebellion as well and knew you returned when the encrypted e-mails were sent that you have returned. Now follow me..."

XXX

I'm given a full body exam, which includes a demostration of my powers and how they've enhanced over the last two years. To which I almost melted everything in the room by generating as much heat as I can without passing out from the stress. I managed to reach only four fifty degrees, which is as good as I'm going to get I suppose. Then I'm brought back to Doc's office for my results.

"Amazing..." he said. "You have surpassed other of the same experiment, and they died in the heat generation test. I guess they couldn't handle it."

"What experiment?" I ask. "What did you do to me Doc?"

"It's all explained in the video message in the communicuff, and only can activate when you've injected the nanomachines. Don't worry, the communicuff will know when you've injected them. As the nanomachines can send a signal from inside your body to the communicuff. Now you better get out of here before Thread arrives. He's investigating and trying uncover our plans for the invasion."

XXX

I pack for the arena, and then eat my civilized dinner for a while. Then it's time to put the robes back on one more time to go to the interviews, and that is when I notice that Dahlia is now my height. She smiles, giggles and pulls up her robe to reveal elevated shoes to make her my height. I'm impressed now. Plutarch has out did himself this time.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"I was bornr eady Dahlia."

"Hey Dahlia!" It was Plutarch. "Dahlia we need to leave now!"

"Good luck samurai." she says as she leaves. I grab my stuff that I packed and walked out the back door. A car was waiting for me, and it was unmarked. It was something screams "I'm not a Gamemaker trying to drive AWAY from City Circle!" It was something to help me drive away from the center of the Capitol. I put all of my luggage into the trunk and go to the driver's side seat. When I climb in, I put on my seatbelt and then I turn the ignition. The car purrs like a mechanical kitten, I put it into drive and then I drive out of the back driveway. I go to the location that Plutarch told me to go to, the central hovercraft pad. However it was a few blocks away from City Circle. Luckily the hovercraft that Plutarch secured for me has stealth camouflage, as it is a registered Hunger Games hovercraft.

So it's the one that goes throughout the arena to drop gifts to the tributes, and even picks up the dead body of the tributes once they're declared dead by cannon fire. The trackers also monitor the vitals for the tributes, and when they're declared dead, the trackers send a signal to the respective cannon to fire, then declares the tribute dead. That's when the hovercraft shows up and picks the deceased up for preparations of burial.

Once I arrive I grab what stuff I can carry and two double agents come and carry the rest. I sit in my seat, sipping a glass of ginger ale, something to calm my stomach during flight. I look out the window to watch the forest below go by, and then I see the arena, which is easy to tell. As the barrier is inactive right now. But it will be activated before the tributes arrive into the arena. So I get up and go grab mys stuff. I double check everything, from full body armor to my Gunblade. Everything is there and in working order. I'm ready to begin Phase One of the plan for invasion. I just hope the Federation hasn't been spotted off the shores of Panem...

**Shogunate Suzaku's POV**

I stand on the bridge of the clan's flagship. A larger version of the Suzaku class transport ships. I look out and see Panem's District 3 in the horizon. Which I can tell was built in and around the once famed Silicon Valley. We're nearly there and we shouldn't unveil ourselves yet, we need to keep the cloaking devices on for now. Until we find Tim's location and in turn find the arena. It's been nearly one hundred years since Panem attacked all surviving countries of the Cataclysm. Though I wasn't born yet, my grandfather was a survivor of the tusnami that flooded all of Japan.

It was Japanese technology that helped my homeland, my nation survive that tsunami. Japan has always been know of building advanced technology, always staying ten steps ahead of the rest of the world. Our technology was given to the majority of the world, because scientists the world over knew we were going to experience natural disasters the world has never seen.

Europe managed to stay almost intact. However some countries never survived, but Italy was one of those surviving countries. After the Cataclysm, Rome formed the Holy Roman Empire of Europa. This empire even included the Middle Eastern area called the Holy Land. Which included Israel, Jordon and the Gaza Strip. Fighting still runs rampant through the Holy Land region, but the Empire there can handle it. Russia is also part of the Empire.

Saudi Arabia and Egypt were destroyed by the Cataclysm, separating the Middle East from northern Africa. With the Kingdom of Babylon-Persia being formed from the non Imperial Holy Land region, and spreading all the way to Pakistan.

China and all southern Asian countries as everybody is well aware formed the Oriental Jade Empire, which includes countries as Korea, Mongolia, Vietnam. Yet Taiwan was flooded and still remains underwater from the tsunami.

Africa being seperated from Europe and the Middle East, is a Republic. The remaining countries formed their republic at the Cape of Good Hope, Where the Drakenberg Mountains have risen in relation to the rising sea level. With the rest of southern Africa flooded.

Finally South America, which was seperated when Mexico and other countries above Panama were flooded and remain underwater. South America is also a republic, with it's capitol in Rio De Janeiro as it's capitol. Rio was flooded as well but survived with only a bunch of sea weed all over the place. Venezuela, and Colombia were flooded with Panama. They still remain underwater and will never be free of their watery fate.

Everybody knows about Panem, the dictatorship that was once North America. Panem has always been lead by the Snow family, and if we don't stop them. Then they will continue to oppress and punish their people for their rebellion for years to come. We must win this war and gain vengeance for what Augustus Snow did to our nations.

"Suzaku-Sama!" came the voice of the XO. "Tim is on the move..."

"Where is he headed?" I ask

"He's landing in a forest region in what was known as Quebec, Canada." XO replies. "We believe that the arena is located there."

"Good, keep an eye on his nanonmachines. Tell me any new updates as they happen."

"Yes Suzaku-Sama."

XXX

**Tim Lansing**

I climb a tree, a tree near the Cornucopia, which is a giant gold horn of plenty in every sense of the word. I've taken a good look at the backpacks un and around the Cornucopia. I found supplies I knew I would need and took the pack off the shelf. The Careers won't miss it. They'll have everything else since they'll kill most of the tributes and take everything for themselves. That is what they do every year, dominant the Hunger Games by making sure no one else but them starves and is too weak to mount a good offense against them. The Career tributes are always the likely favorites to win the Games. Hell they've won more Games than any of the other Districts. In fact if I recall only the non Career Districts won only two Hunger Games.

I climb and settle down into my tree. I know I'll be moving tomorrow morning, further into the forest area, as I don't want to draw attention yet. I sit in a meditative sit, and meditate on the mission ahead. I must've been doing it all night. As I open my eyes, it's dawn... I'm about ready to climb down and make a run for it, but I see the tributes are being raised into the arena on metal metal plates. I decide to stay in my tree and the foliage acting as camouflage until the opening gong. Once the bloodbath starts, I'm out of the area. I look at the device Dr. Monroe gave me and decide it would be best to inject myself tonight, after the national anthem plays and those dead will be shown.

XXX

**Third Person...**

Tim looks on as the minute slowly passes. He begins climbing down the tree, he continues to watch as Claudius Templesmith announces the Hunger Games and bids the tributes welcome.

**Winning means fame and fortune...**

**Losing means certain death...**

Tim climbs down and runs into the forest, hoping to find a safe place to set up camp for the day. He turns back when he hears the opening gong, but doesn't stand for too long, before he runs deeper into the woods.

**The 74th Hunger Games have begun...**


End file.
